


Miracle Day

by shayasar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own take of a Miracle Day :) A very short story that accompanies a manip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Day

It took Jack a few decades and quite a few deaths to finally get all the details he needed for his plan. The Doctor had long abandoned him on this project, said it wasn't morally right, but Jack knew better. And he had the TARDIS on his side.

When it was finally time to carry out his plan, the TARDIS locked the Doctor in a room and quickly started her engines and brought him back to that damned day. The day he lost his Ianto.

He couldn't bear to watch it happen all again, but he had to wait until the right moment. The moment Ianto would be dead and he could pull him back to life.

He didn't know how often he had stood in front of these gates, didn't want to remember how awful it felt to be pulled back from them again and again. He hated himself that he would do this to his Ianto, but it was the only way to get him back.

Jack sat in the control room of the TARDIS, his Webley in his hand and just a white robe covering his trembling body. He waited for the signal, the signal that told him Ianto was dead and it was time.

When it came and the TARDIS gently dimmed the lights, Jack flinched, but quickly brought his shivering hands back under control and put the gun against his head. Just a gently pull from his fingers and a loud bang echoed through the control room, his body slumping down to the floor, blood already pooling around him.

Only a second later, he opened his eyes again, a blinding bright light was all around him and a warmth filled his body and he felt at peace. He knew this feeling wouldn't last and he would be pulled back to his miserable life, but this time he wouldn't go alone.

Looking around, he found him. His heart beat faster and the warmth changed to a searing heat. Just a few quick steps and his arms closed around his lover, pulling him back just in time from the gates of heaven. He tightened his hold around Ianto's chest, slowly walking backwards, feeling his lover getting heavier with each step.

He just hoped he did the right thing.

The bright lights began to fade to a warm brown and the heat seemed to leave his body. He hated this part. In a moment there would be only darkness, cold and darkness. Jack tightened his hold a fraction more, terrified to lose Ianto in this all-encompassing darkness.

Then the pain started, every cell in his body screaming until he couldn't hold it in anymore. The cry of pain cut through the darkness like a never ending song of despair, only this time it was answered by a second cry of pain.

Just when Jack thought he couldn't bear anymore, when he thought his grip around Ianto would slip he felt the familiar jolt and was thrown back into the world of the living. He woke with a gasp, arms flailing, looking around desperately for a clue as to where he was.

Only when he felt the weight on his chest, another body moving and groaning he knew his plan had succeeded.

Jack pulled Ianto's naked body into his arms, laughing happily for the first time in years, when he heard Ianto's voice saying his name.

He did the right thing.


End file.
